moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Jurassic World
| writer = | based on = | starring = | music = }} }} | cinematography = John Schwartzman | editing = Kevin Stitt | studio = Legendary Pictures Amblin Entertainment | distributor = Universal Pictures | released = | runtime = | country = United States | language = English | budget = $150 million | gross = }} Jurassic World is an upcoming American science fiction adventure film. It is the fourth installment in the ''Jurassic Park'' film series. The film was in "development hell" for over a decade following the release of Jurassic Park III in 2001. The film was initially scheduled to be released in the summer of 2005. The release date was pushed back several times while the script went through revisions. The film is scheduled to be released on June 12, 2015. Colin Trevorrow is directing a screenplay he co-wrote with Derek Connolly, with Patrick Crowley and Frank Marshall producing. Steven Spielberg, director of the first two films in the series, will act as executive producer as he did for the third film. Premise Twenty-two years after the events of Jurassic Park, Isla Nublar, off the Pacific coast of Central America, now features a fully functioning dinosaur theme park, Jurassic World, as originally envisioned by John Hammond. This new park is owned by the Masrani Global Corporation. Owen (Chris Pratt), a member of Jurassic World's on-site staff, conducts behavioral research on the Velociraptors. At the request of the corporation, the park's geneticists create a genetically-modified hybrid dinosaur to boost visitor attendance, which soon runs wild on the island. Cast * Chris Pratt as Owen * Bryce Dallas Howard as Claire * Vincent D'Onofrio as the CFO of the Masrani Corp. * Jake Johnson as Lowery * Nick Robinson as Zach * Ty Simpkins as Gray * BD Wong as Dr. Henry Wu, the chief geneticist and head of the team that created the dinosaurs for John Hammond's Jurassic Park. * Irrfan Khan as Simon Masrani, the head of the Masrani Corporation and the owner of Jurassic World. * Brian Tee as Hamada, a member of the ACU, a group of security guards installed on Isla Nublar. * Omar Sy * Judy Greer * Katie McGrath * Lauren Lapkus * Andy Buckley * James DuMont Production Early development In March 2001, Jurassic Park III director Joe Johnston denied recent rumors of a fourth film. Late in Jurassic Park III s production, executive producer Steven Spielberg devised a story idea for a fourth film. He wished the idea would have been used for the third film instead. In June 2001, Johnston said he would not direct the film, and that Spielberg had a story idea that would take the mythology of the series to a new level. Johnston later said the film would feel like a departure from previous films, implying it would not be set on an island. In July 2001, actor Sam Neill, who portrayed Dr. Alan Grant in previous films, said he could not imagine a way for his character to be involved in another film. That same month, Johnston denied, then later hinted, that the film would involve the Pteranodons from the ending of Jurassic Park III. In April 2002, it was reported that the film would be the last one in the series, and would ignore the events of its predecessor. In a June 2002 interview with Starlog magazine, Steven Spielberg officially confirmed the fourth film, which he hoped to have Joe Johnston direct. Spielberg confirmed there was a story which he considered to be the best one since the first film. On November 4, 2002, Sam Neill said there was a chance he would be in the film. On November 7, 2002, William Monahan was announced as screenwriter, with Spielberg as executive producer and Kathleen Kennedy as producer. A month later, the film was announced for a summer 2005 release. In January 2003, Jeff Goldblum said he had been asked to stay available for a possible return of his character Ian Malcolm. On January 30, 2003, it was reported that the story would involve dinosaurs migrating to the Costa Rican mainland. A team of experts, including Alan Grant and Ian Malcolm, chart an expedition to one of InGen's offshore islands and discover the dinosaurs breeding at an uncontrollable rate. In April 2003, Stan Winston confirmed his special-effects studio was in the design phase for the film. Winston also said that Spielberg wanted to adapt several previously unfilmed scenes from Michael Crichton's Jurassic Park novels. In July 2003, Keira Knightley said she was in consideration for two separate roles, including a small role as a granddaughter.Knightly in Boxoffice via Monahan's first draft of the script was finished later that month, with a story no longer set in the jungle as in previous films. A director had yet to be discussed at that time. Sam Neill confirmed he would reprise his character, with filming set to begin in 2004 in California and Hawaii. In September 2003, Richard Attenborough said he would reprise his role as John Hammond. In October 2003, paleontologist Jack Horner said he would return as technical adviser for the fourth film as he had done for previous Jurassic Park films. Horner hinted that Velociraptors would be an integral part of the film. Keira Knightley's character was written out in late 2003. [quote from Cinemania] In March 2004, Joe Johnston said he had not been asked to direct the film, and hoped that Steven Spielberg would direct it. Johnston said a story was being written that would take the series in a completely different direction "away from the island and away from the T-Rex and all this." In May 2004, it was reported that screenwriter John Sayles was writing the script. Sayles was hired to finish earlier work done by Monahan, who had left the project to work on Kingdom of Heaven. By June 2004, Frank Marshall had joined the project as a producer. In June 2004, it was reported that Alex Proyas was in discussions to direct, with filming expected to begin in March 2005 for a re-scheduled winter 2005 release. Filming would have started at Pinewood Studios, where a massive tank was to be constructed for scenes involving marine reptiles. In July 2004, the script was being rewritten, with Jeremy Piven and Emmy Rossum being considered for two of the lead roles and Richard Attenborough reprising his character. Later that month, Proyas said he was not interested in directing the film. In August 2004, Aint It Cool News published a review of a leaked draft of the film's script. The story would have involved a new character, a mercenary named Nick Harris, who is hired by a Swiss corporation and put in charge of training a team of five genetically-modified deinonychus for use in rescue missions. John Hammond would be the only returning character in this draft. In 2005, John Sayles confirmed this to be an early draft of the script, intercepted through Steven Spielberg's email by a hacker. In late August 2004, David Boreanaz was rumored and later reported to have the lead role. Boreanaz was actually in consideration for Fantastic Four. Sayles was still re-writing the script in September 2004, with the film on track for a winter 2005 release. Sayles' next draft, which involved genetically engineered human-dinosaur mercenaries, was scrapped. In April 2005, Stan Winston confirmed the film was on hold due to repeated revisions of the film's script, none of which satisfied Spielberg. According to Winston, "He felt neither of drafts balanced the science and adventure elements effectively. It's a tough compromise to reach, as too much science will make the movie too talky, but too much adventure will make it seem hollow." In January 2006, Joe Johnston and Jack Horner were working on a new screenplay, with more work on it expected to begin immediately after the 2008 release of Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull. In February 2006, Frank Marshall said the film now had a good script, with filming expected to begin in 2007 for a 2008 release. In March 2006, Marshall said the film had a script and was getting a director, with Johnston as a possible candidate. In April 2006, Marshall said there was an idea for the film, but not a script. Marshall went on to deny that Michael Crichton would write the script, or that Steven Spielberg would direct it. The script was still being worked on in June 2006. In July 2006, Spielberg denied an Internet rumor that Breck Eisner would direct, saying Johnston was standing by for the job.Spielberg in In December 2006, Laura Dern said she was open to the possibility of reprising her role as Ellie Sattler, but had not been contacted about appearing in the film. In March 2007, Sam Neill said he knew nothing about the project. In April 2007, Dern said she had been contacted about appearing in the movie, with filming expected to begin within the year for release in 2008. It was also reported that Joe Johnston would not be directing the film. In December 2007, Frank Marshall said further work on the script could not commence until the end of the 2007 08 Writers Guild of America strike, with filming potentially starting in 2008 for a release in the summer of 2009. Jack Horner's 2009 book, How to Build a Dinosaur, was originally meant to come out at the same time as the film as a scientific companion volume. Richard Attenborough, before his death, was contacted about reprising the role of John Hammond. Jeff Goldblum had expressed some interest in reprising his role of Ian Malcolm for the fourth film. In December 2008, Frank Marshall and Kathleen Kennedy were asked if there was any development on the sequel. Kennedy responded, "No... I don't know. You know, when Michael Crichton passed away, I sorta felt maybe that's it. Maybe that's a sign that we don't mess with it." While Marshall and Kennedy were no longer signed with Universal Pictures in a production capacity, it was said that the two would remain involved with the studio and its plans for Jurassic Park 4. In November 2009, Joe Johnston discussed the possibility of Jurassic Park 4, stating that the story for the film is completely different from that of its predecessors and would take the franchise into a whole other trilogy. In a January 2010 interview, Johnston reiterated that Jurassic Park 4 was set to be the beginning of a second Jurassic Park trilogy. He described the story as "essentially the beginning of the second Jurassic Park trilogy." By June 16, 2011, Spielberg had met twice with writer Mark Protosevich to work on a story for a potential fourth Jurassic Park film. Pre-production At the 2011 San Diego Comic-Con, Spielberg said a writer was working on a treatment for the film, which he said would be possibly released "within the next two or three years." A representative from Universal said 2013 would be the preferred deadline for completion. Over the next three months, Mark Protosevich wrote two story treatments for the film. Spielberg had hoped to have a writer working on a full screenplay for Jurassic Park IV by the time he started filming his other project, Lincoln, in October 2011, with the hope that the script would be finished by the time Lincoln was finished. However, he and Kathleen Kennedy felt neither of Protosevich's treatments consisted of the right story for a fourth film. Despite this, Spielberg said in October 2011 that the script was being written by Protosevich, and that he felt the story they were working on was stronger than that of Jurassic Park III. In January 2012, Spielberg announced that he would not be directing the film, opting instead to be a producer. On June 21, it was confirmed that Rise of the Planet of the Apes writers Rick Jaffa and Amanda Silver would be scripting Jurassic Park 4. On July 2, 2012, Frank Marshall confirmed that he would be producing Jurassic Park 4. On January 11, 2013, Universal said the film would be shot in 3D and released June 13, 2014. In February, it was reported that Kathleen Kennedy would not be producing the film in favor of focusing on Star Wars: The Force Awakens for 2015. Producer Frank Marshall said, "No decisions have been made regarding where we are shooting." Shortly thereafter, the director of studio operations at Raleigh Studios in Baton Rouge, Louisiana confirmed that Universal Pictures had reserved space there from April to November 2013, without specifying the project for which it was reserved. On March 14, 2013, Universal announced that Colin Trevorrow, director of Safety Not Guaranteed, would be directing the film. In April 2013, Jack Horner said in an interview that a new, previously extinct creature would rise to stardom in the film, saying, "I can't actually tell you who that will be... But you'll want to keep the lights on after you see this movie." A Twitter post attributed to Trevorrow stated there would be no feathered dinosaurs in the film. In April 2013, the script was being reworked by Trevorrow and writing partner Derek Connolly. The studio received a draft on May 6, 2013, and found the script changes more large-scale than anticipated. On May 8, 2013, the studio announced it was pushing the release from June 13, 2014, to an unspecified future date. Filming had been set to begin June 24, 2013. On May 2, 2013, Trevorrow tweeted a picture of Kauai taken during location scouting with the caption "Nublar", the name of the island in the original film. That November, he tweeted that "Reboot is a strong word. This is a new sci-fi terror adventure set 22 years after the horrific events of Jurassic Park." According to Trevorrow in August 2013, production was on hold, and the movie's release date had been pushed to 2015. In May 2013, Sam Neill said it was unlikely he would be a part of the film, stating, "I'm told it's a big reboot, a total re-jig." On June 1, 2013, director Colin Trevorrow tweeted an assurance that the film was "very much alive. We're writing and designing." On June 18, 2013, a teaser banner was revealed at Licensing Expo 2013, giving a 2015 release. By August 15, 2013, John Krasinski was in talks for a role as a dinosaur tamer. On September 10, 2013, Universal Pictures confirmed the film would be titled Jurassic World and would be released on June 12, 2015. That same month, Bryce Dallas Howard was in early negotiations to play a role, and was cast in early November. By mid-October, Ty Simpkins had been cast as the child lead and Jake Johnson was being considered for a role. Nick Robinson was cast as Simpkin's older brother, while Josh Brolin was in talks to play the adult lead. By the middle of the month, Brolin was no longer in talks for the film, and Chris Pratt was in early negotiations for the lead role, a "rugged, ex-military man named Owen." Ron Howard tweeted in January 2014 that Pratt had been cast in a lead role. On February 5, 2014, Trevorrow revealed that cinematographer John Schwartzman would be filming Jurassic World using Panavision cameras shooting on a combination of Kodak 35mm and 65mm film. The reason the filmmakers chose to shoot Jurassic World on film stock instead of on digital cameras, in addition to Spielberg's and Schwartzman's own personal preference for the format, was in an effort to match the visual aesthetic of the previous three film-shot Jurassic Park pictures, as well as the fact that the film's exterior jungle scenes required a greater dynamic range of light than digital cameras could provide. 65mm film was used for visual effect sequences as well as location shots where the filmmakers wanted extra visual impact. The film is being presented in a 2.00:1 aspect ratio, an intermediate ratio that falls between the two industry standard widescreen aspect ratios of 1.85:1 and 2.35:1. This was chosen because it allowed enough height for humans and dinosaurs to fit into the same frame without giving up a sense of scope, and closely matches the ratio of a digital IMAX screen. By February 7, Legendary Pictures had agreed to co-finance the film. By February 28, Vincent D'Onofrio had joined the cast to play the film's villain. Irrfan Khan was also cast as head of the Masrani Corporation, now in ownership of Isla Nublar and the park. That same month, Trevorrow confirmed that BD Wong would reprise his role as Dr. Henry Wu, and said the character would have a more significant role than in the original film. On March 21, 2014, French actor Omar Sy announced he had joined the cast. On March 26, 2014, actor Jake Johnson confirmed his role in Jurassic World as a tech-savvy operations overseer named Lowery. By April 3, Judy Greer, Katie McGrath, and Lauren Lapkus had joined the cast. Andy Buckley was cast on May 7. By June 27, James DuMont had also joined the cast. Filming Principal photography and production began on April 10, 2014, at the Honolulu Zoo in Hawaii. Filming continued for four weeks on Oahu. At the end of April, filming took place at the Hawaii Convention Center. Filming moved to Kauai on May 15, 2014, and concluded there on June 6, 2014. Filming resumed that day at the abandoned Six Flags in New Orleans, where a scientist village had been constructed. Filming was scheduled to remain in Louisiana for eleven weeks. On June 30, 2014, filming took place at Louis Armstrong International Airport in New Orleans; actors Nick Robinson, Ty Simpkins, and Judy Greer were reported to be present. An evacuation scene was filmed at the Audubon Zoo in New Orleans. Swamp scenes were filmed in Slidell, Louisiana. Majority of the filming in New Orleans took place at Big Easy Studios inside the NASA complex in East New Orleans. On August 5, 2014, director Colin Trevorrow announced on Twitter that filming had wrapped. In an interview with Empire, Trevorrow confirmed that the production had hired Legacy Effects (formerly Stan Winston Studios) to create animatronic dinosaurs for the film, as they had in the previous three films. Visual effects supervisor Phil Tippett and Industrial Light and Magic are also set to return. Music The film's score will be composed by Michael Giacchino, who previously composed the video games Warpath: Jurassic Park and The Lost World: Jurassic Park, and will incorporate themes from John Williams' previous Jurassic Park scores. Marketing and promotion The first trailer for the film was scheduled to be released on November 27, 2014, but Universal Pictures released it on November 25 instead. Some criticized the trailer as "looking exactly like" the original Jurassic Park film, while others considered these similarities merely as homages. http://www.huffingtonpost.com/2014/12/02/jurassic-world-trailer-jurassic-park_n_6254322.html Three websites were produced for the film: an official site and two viral marketing sites. Criticism While the first Jurassic Park movie is described as an attempt to create up-to-date dinosaurs based on current knowledge, changing the public view of dinosaurs as slow and giant lizard-like reptiles, Jurassic World is being criticized for purposely ignoring new discoveries and knowledge, such as many dinosaurs being covered with feathers and proto-feathers and the way velociraptors held their front limbs.Scientists disappointed Jurassic World dinosaurs don’t look like dinosaurs 'Jurassic World' Dinosaurs Stuck in the 1980s, Experts Grumble Since the initial release of the teaser trailer, many paleontologists expressed their disappointment on Twitter, Facebook and their own blogs calling the dinosaurs that were featured a retrograde step from the original Jurassic Park. Sequel On the possibility of potential sequels, Trevorrow said: "We wanted to create something that would be a little bit less arbitrary and episodic, and something that could potentially arc into a series that would feel like a complete story." See also * [[List of characters in Jurassic Park|List of characters in Jurassic Park]] * [[List of extinct genera in Jurassic Park|List of extinct genera in Jurassic Park]] * List of films featuring dinosaurs Videos Jurassic World - Debut Trailer|Trailer Jurassic World - Super Bowl Tv Spot Images 2424 D012 00083.jpg 2424 D012 00389R.jpg 2424 D013 00290 R.jpg 2424 TP 00031R.jpg 2424 TP 00100R.jpg 2424 TP 00130R.JPG JSW Logo1Sheet RGB 1124 1 Web.jpg References External links * * Masrani Global Corporation (fictional) website * * * Official UK Jurassic Word International website * Trailer on Youtube Category:2010s science fiction films Category:2015 3D films Category:2015 films Category:Amblin Entertainment films Category:American adventure films Category:American films Category:American science fiction films Category:Dinosaur films Category:English-language films Category:Film scores by Michael Giacchino Category:Films based on works by Michael Crichton Category:Films set in amusement parks Category:Films set in Costa Rica Category:Films set on islands Category:Films shot in Hawaii Category:Films shot in Louisiana Category:IMAX films Category:Jurassic Park films Category:Legendary Pictures films Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Sequels Category:Upcoming films Category:2010s films Category:2010s action films Category:2010s adventure films Category:Science Fiction films